Camping Trip
by Amouthea
Summary: The Membrane family goes on an uncharacteristic camping trip. But how will Dib prevent Zim from taking over the world while he's away? Why, by dragging him along, of course! ZADF & ZAGR eventually
1. Default Chapter

Hmmm...sequel to "Pure Doogie", i guess.  
  
More evidence of my obsession with Invader Zim. I don't own it, except in my dreams. :)  
  
I thought this up while I was camping with my family in Hachimontai...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the Friday night of the 4th of July weekend, and for some unknown, completely uncharacteristic reason, Prof. Membrane decided that it was about time he spent some time with his kids. And so...

In the kitchen of the Membrane household, Dib and Gaz were gorging themselves on newly-delivered pizza, harnessing completely different thoughts behind quite similarly blank faces. The clock behind them struck nine.  
  
As if on cue, Prof. Membrane's face appeared on the screen attached to the wall beside the refrigerator. Expecting the usual "Don't forget to finish your homework before you go to bed" speech, neither child surrendered the least bit of attention, but rather continued munching in a dazed manner.  
  
"Now I know you two probably have plans for the weekend already, but I'm afraid you'll just have to cancel them. I think its time we spent a little family-time together."  
  
Dib and Gaz turned to face the screen in absolute shock.  
  
"So I've decided to take you two camping."  
  
Even Gaz opened her frequently-squinting eyes to exhibit a wide-eyed look of pure confusion. She was still too stunned to speak.  
  
Dib, however, overcoming his initial surprise, resumed his ever-present mind set, forming a connection between his ensuing absence and the inevitability of Zim utilizing the advantage of such a situation.  
  
"But Dad, I can't leave...that would give the alien an advantage!"  
  
"Son, I expect you to participate in this family activity."  
  
"I can't leave the Earth undefended!"  
  
Prof. Membrane paused to ponder his son's sanity for a moment. Such strange games he played with that little green kid.  
  
"Then perhaps you should bring your foreign friend along." Prof. Membrane humored.  
  
"What? Bring Zim?!" Dib considered the possibility of Zim even agreeing to come along. _And what about my own peeves? A whole weekend with my hated enemy..._  
  
He looked up to Gaz's penetrating glare. Clearly she had decided that they would go.

Gaz fixed Dib with the most fearsome stare she could muster. She was no fan of camping, but the idea of her father actually asking to spend some quality time with his children was almost as alluring as it was unsettling. They would actually sit and talk and laugh together (although Gaz had no doubt she would spend most of her time communicating with her Game Slave) and she would be able to smile at things not completely morbid for once. She set her jaw and raised her chin slightly, letting Dib know that he was going to agree to come, no matter what company he had to suffer.  
  
Dib sighed, defeated. Two days of existence in the company of Zim. He looked at the floor.  
  
"Ok. I'll see if he wants to go Dad..."  
  
"Great. Now you two start getting packed, we leave first thing tomorrow morning." The screen went blank.  
  
"Better go tell your alien friend that he's being dragged along." Gaz chuckled darkly. She really did enjoy the look of unmasked disgust on her brother's face.  
  
"He is NOT my friend Gaz! You know that..."  
  
"Well, it looks like you better start being just that. Tonight." She turned and left the room, presumably to pack for the trip.  
  
Dib glared at the spot where she had been sitting. She had been using her knowledge of his loathing for Zim to constantly nag at him ever since she had played against the alien on her Game Slave. Dib secretly wondered if anything had passed between them while he was unconscious.=  
  
Shaking off the thought, on the basis that it was impossible. _Gaz? Acting girlie? Come on._ He walked slowly to the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------

=Reference to an occurrence in "Pure Doogie" (If you wanna know what DID happen, you'll just have to read it! : P )

More to come, if you likey!!! :)  
  
please r&r so i feel special :P ...and to tell me if you like or hate it...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Dib reached Zim's base about an hour later, having walked at a pace rightly comparable with a turtle. No use rushing the upcoming tirade. But, he at least had semi formulated plausible means by which to convince Zim to tag along.  
  
Not wanting to experience the burn of lasers as he walked up to the door, Dib decided upon the large rock beside his boot. He heaved it at the large front window before ducking behind the fence, awaiting the sound of the opening door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zim, who was presently watching a documentary on nuclear warfare jumped at the sound of the window being hit with a rather impressive force. He sat on the couch for a long time, running the possibility that it was a grenade through his head, until the computer spoke.  
  
"Security Breech!"  
  
"Computer, identify the assailant!"  
  
"Its that stupid, big-headed meat-child." The computer replied, imitating Zim's label of Dib.  
  
"Oh, that annoying little earth-monkey!" Zim made his way to the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dib, having waited for a response for the better part of half an hour, had decided to step into the yard to make Zim aware of his presence. He wasn't surprised when this brought a quick reaction from his alien nemesis. The door flew open.  
  
"What do you want now, dirt filth!" Zim screamed, highly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, I don't want this, Zim, believe me..." Dib was looking distastefully at Zim through narrowed eyes.  
  
Zim looked perturbed, but waited for the human to continue.  
  
"You see..." Dib hesitated, analyzing what he was about to say. It had to sound convincing. He almost grinned at the absurdity of what he had decided to say.  
  
"My family is going on a camping trip this weekend." Zim was giving him an "And I care, why?" look.  
  
"So my father suggested that I bring you along." Dib shuddered.  
  
"What?! Like I'd ever have anything to do with you and your FILTHY family, worm baby!" Zim spat. "Stupid HUMANS!"  
  
Dib almost grinned. Almost. "That's just it, Zim. My father currently believes you are human, despite all that I've said..."  
  
Zim was smirking now.  
  
"Although he did agree that every HUMAN likes to go camping. Therefore YOU should, as well. As a matter of f act, he even agreed that if you refused my offer, the possibility of you being an alien is quite high." Dib watched Zim carefully.  
  
Zim frowned at Dib, considering. The Dib-human's father was a well- respected scientist. To let him discover the truth would serve as his immediate downfall. Just what was this 'camping' anyway?  
  
Dib watched Zim's thought process as the expressions played across his face. Clearly, his plan had worked. Zim didn't realize he could have merely bypassed the whole thing by saying that he and his family already had plans. _Then again, he didn't HAVE a family...  
  
_"Ok, Earth stink. I will accompany you and your family on this 'camping' thing." His words were laced with venom.  
  
"Right. See you tomorrow. We'll stop by to pick you up in the morning. Hopefully your gnomes will be turned off, you wouldn't want to give the impression you needed to protect your house THAT badly...?" he turned the corner and walked home.  
  
Zim stood on his doorstep, staring after Dib. Why had the human invited him anyways? Was there a chance of exposure while 'camping'?? he went inside and made his way to the lab, set on finding out what exactly 'camping' was.  
  
-------------------------------------------------

more to come, I just wanted to finish this first part so the fun can begin!

if anyone has any suggestions or desires for this story, just let me know and i'll probably write them in as i go. i've got a great one already...what's camping without a lake? : P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dib woke up the next morning feeling unusually giddy. He looked around for the possible culprit, finally laying eyes upon his bundle of camping items. He grinned. He could barely remember the last time he had spent some quality time with his family.  
  
After getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and grabbing his camping gear, he raced downstairs.  
  
Dib came strolling into the kitchen as Gaz poured herself a bowl of cereal. She gave him an indifferent glance, then proceeded to shovel her breakfast into her mouth.  
  
Prof. Membrane walked into the room, huffing. "Almost packed!" he exclaimed, picking up Dib's sleeping bag and backpack, heading out to the car.  
  
Dib made himself some toast quickly, scarfing down the jam-and-buttered bread with a look of absolute bliss.  
  
Gaz eyed him curiously. "What are YOU so happy about?" Had he really made peace with Zim in a single night?  
  
"Come on, Gaz! We haven't done something like this in who knows how long. Aren't you the least bit happy?"  
  
Gaz gave him an incredulous stare. "I'm not the one who's due for ultimate suffering. I'm happy I guess." If not a little bit confused, she thought solemly.  
  
Dib and Gaz stood beside the car as their dad stuffed the last of the necessities into the driver's seat. Once finished, he turned to them proudly.  
  
The children got into the car, catering to pleasant ideas about the trip. Prof. Membrane turned to face them, eyeing the car's capacity to hold more camping gear.  
  
"I hope your little friend doesn't bring too much..." he said thoughtfully.  
  
Dib just stared at his father blankly for a few moments. When it finally dawned upon him who exactly his father was talking about, Gaz laughed, truly laughed. Dib's expression was a mask of horror mingled with a slight hint of betrayal. He really must have forgotten, she mused, quite thrilled she had kept her mouth shut until now. As Dib gave his father the directions to Zim's house, he tossed a frustrated look at his sister, who merely shrugged it off, pulling out her Game Slave.

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zim sat at his kitchen table, contemplating all that the computer had pulled up on camping. From what he gathered, it was an activity to be done with those you liked. In the wilderness. For fun.  
  
He saw no potential for fun in sitting around a 'campfire' telling stories and eating disgusting human food, while getting eaten alive by bugs...  
  
"Its gonna be so much FUN!!!" Gir smiled encouragingly at Zim. Zim eyed his metallic companion. The sir unit just didn't comprehend the aspect of dislike. Or self-control. Zim sighed. The base would no doubt be in ruins by the time he returned from this human trip. He smiled down at Gir to let him know he wasn't being ignored, before giving the "Mission is important" lecture once again.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Dib let out an exasperated sigh as he made his way to Zim's front door. What a waste of a possibly great trip. But sacrifices had to be made when the fate of the world rests in your hands alone. He chuckled at how cliché that sounded, despite it filling him with pride. He took one long breath and rang the doorbell. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zim got up slowly from the table, as Gir rushed to answer the door.  
  
"Master, its your FRIEND!!!" Gir yelled happily, his cute robotic features alight with an enormous grin.  
  
"Yes, Gir. My friend (he spat this out so harshly, it was barely distinguishable as a word) is here. I will see you in two days. Do not destroy the base while I'm away. The mission depends upon it!!!" He gave Gir a last "Do as I say" look before raising his head and striding out the door after Dib.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had been riding in the car for about two hours when Prof. Membrane decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, uh...Zim. What country did you say you were from?"  
  
"France." Zim stared out the window, chin in hand.  
  
Dib glared at him from the opposite side of the car. Gaz looked up, sensing the tension building up on both her sides. She momentarily considered challenging Zim to another match on her Game Slave, but changed her mind when she saw the look of utter loathing on his face. A lop-sided grin formed on her face as she returned to her game. The two were so _petty._  
  
"Why don't you say something in French, Zim?" Dib instigated.  
  
"No. I'd rather not." Zim replied, half-heartedly. He was losing his mind from the immense boredom he felt. The Dib was more obnoxious than he had originally thought, badgering him with such idiotic suggestions every once in a while. He turned to give Dib another haughty look, but the boy had already returned his attention to the passing roadside.  
  
Zim let his eyes roam the rest of the vehicle, taking in the inferiority of the entire structure, smugly. The human children's father had already forgotten the conversation he had begun, attention back on the road. Gaz was pressing buttons furiously on her hand-held game. Inwardly he smiled. He had a vague sense of respect for the girl human who seemed not to require the company of anyone. She was pretty good at her interest, too.

And looking so...forlorn.

He took in her outfit of dark hues, gothic patterns, and make-up style. Her morbid accessories...a skull-shaped necklace, striped stockings, spider shoe laces, safety pin bracelets. He wondered what she deemed vital to her existence, why him being an alien failed to disturb her in the least.  
  
Gaz felt Zim's eyes on her and graced him with a highly uncommon, curious stare. He looked away quickly. She smiled slightly, wondering at his fascination with her. He had been staring for a while, but she couldn't fathom herself catching anyone's (let alone an alien's) attention. Shrugging it off as him merely looking her way as he thought of numerous ways in which to make Dib suffer, she sank back into the comfort of her game. Only twelve levels to go. She hoped they'd get there before she beat the game, she'd only brought five others, and she required the entertainment for two whole days.

------------------------------------------------

whew! ok. I promise actual camping in the next chapter...

I think I'm finally back into the course of writing. My apologies for the shortness of chapters 1 & 2.

Bwahaha! Listen to me ramble like people are actually reading this...thanks for the review, though. It makes me feel better :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is it." Prof. Membrane stated brightly.  
  
Dib, Zim and Gaz looked around. The campsite was lined with trees, mushrooms and wildflowers dotting the moss-bed ground. A lake was only meters away, glittering solemnly in the midday sunshine. Zim winced visibly. A tiny smile crept onto Dib's face.  
  
They began unpacking, Prof. Membrane chattering about the particles making up the clean, brisk air. Three tents were eventually hoisted amid silent, bark-covered onlookers. Zim stared in recognition at the oddly-shaped dwellings he had seen in the 'camping' data files. His expression quickly turned to one of grim realization, as he recalled bringing only himself and his pak. Dib had taken note of this earlier, his expression somewhere between amusement and abhorrence.  
  
"Looks like you two are sharing a tent." Gaz vocalized the two boys' inner conflict. She watched the two size each other up, daring one another to express his disgust by means of mouth.  
  
She grinned. She nearly felt sorry for them.  
  
"But at least you don't have to share a sleeping bag..." she smirked, tossing Zim a dark blue one. He caught it, not taking his eyes off Dib.  
  
Dib looked mildly surprised. Gaz rarely paid the least bit of attention to him, or Zim, for that matter. Sending a quick death-glare in Zim's direction, he entered his tent. Zim could only follow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zim watched Dib unroll his sleeping bag out of the corner of his eye. As far away from the human as the tent would allow, he mimicked his enemy's movements.  
  
After unrolling his bed and unpacking his bag, Dib sat down, losing himself in his thoughts. A pleasant, familiar smell emanated from the sleeping bag, one he thought was lost forever.

---------------------------  
  
_She smiled gently down at him, tossing violet ringlets over her shoulder. She kissed the top of his head lightly before continuing to read.  
  
****__"I could take the color of your hair," she said "or all of your memories before you were three years of age. I could take the hearing from your left ear-not all of it, just enough that you'd not enjoy music or appreciate the  
running of a river or the soughing of the wind." =_  
  
_Dib sat upright in his mother's lap, listening intently. Gaz stared wide- eyed at the words on the pages, following her mother's fingertips. It was their favorite story, ever wonderful and magical, despite the number of times it had been heard. They sat together, a huddle of endearment and fantasy-charm, on Dib's sleeping bag beneath the real and beautiful stars.  
__  
But she herself was magical, _Dib mused. _My sweetly watchfull faery-mother._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
Zim had long since stopped trying to get Dib's attention with words. He tossed one of his boots at the human's head.  
  
Dib snapped to, picking up the boot in a daze. He looked at Zim, annoyed.  
  
"What was THAT for?!"  
  
"Welcome back to reality, worm baby." Zim put his boot back on, storming out of the tent. He despised being ignored, especially by a creature of such inferiority.  
  
Dib shook his head, temporarily clearing it of memories. Wondering what Zim's problem was, he stepped outside in pursuit.  
  
The deliciously greasy scent of hamburgers and the powdery sweetness of fresh hot chocolate drifted to his nose. For some reason, it was the scent of reassurance.  
  
Prof. Membrane had a fire going already, and was turning burgers, while humming a vaguely familiar tune. Gaz was sitting on a nearby log, playing her Game Slave as was expected. Zim was facing the lake, his hands folded behind his back. Dib had an overwhelming urge to push him in, but refrained on the count of it serving no current purpose. No one was watching.  
  
He settled into one of the lawn chairs, fixing his gaze on the small blue flames engulfing the red embers.  
  
Zim, sensing someone watching him, turned to face Dib. But the boy was merely looking at the fire with that same glazed look he had on his face when he was in the tent. He couldn't fathom what the meat-child could be thinking to exhibit that complete lack of awareness.  
  
Dib looked up to see Zim staring at him, and motioned for him to sit in the lawn chair beside his. Surprised, Zim hesitated for a moment, but moved towards the chair and sunk into it, eyeing Dib suspiciously. Dib just shrugged and looked purposefully at his father. Zim, picking up on what was going on, realized the Dib-human's father supposed him to be a friend of Dib's. He swallowed an insult.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

=Exerpt from the book 'Stardust'. A must read if you haven't picked it up already.

Wow. I'm really getting into this one. Perhaps I will dip my keyboard in more memory-sweetness as the story progresses...=wondering what will come out next= I think I want to form some meager connection between Gaz and her mom at least, though...hmmm...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my nice reviewers...Thankey!! mmmm-cooookies!!!! starts typing Right away! The next chapter is up!

Stardust is a book about the real world and the magickal world beyond its borders. The quote in the previous chapter comes from a part in the book where a human is bartering for a magickal glass flower for his love. The quote is the Faery-woman's response as to what forms of payment she accepts for her merchandise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

The sky had dimmed remarkably by the time all four of them were sitting with burgers on their laps and cocoa at their sides, contently chattering or taking in the beauty of the glowing flames.  
  
Well, almost all...  
  
"Meat! Its meat...." Zim was mumbling under his breath, arms at his sides, eyes large. How was he going to get past this one? His stomach (eh...whatever it is) lurched at the meaty smell invading his senses.  
  
He looked up from the disgusting thing on his plate to fix Dib with a contemptuous glare. The human had paused his conversation with his father to smile imperiously. Prof. Membrane followed his son's eyes to the green kid.  
  
"Something wrong, Zim?" Prof. Membrane inquired.  
  
Zim looked at him, sweat (or something...) forming at his temples. "Uh....I ...um...don't eat meat?" he ventured.  
  
"Oh. Haha. Why didn't you say so?" Prof. Membrane got up and took the plate from Zim. "Dib didn't say anything about you being a vegetarian..." he mumbled to himself, digging in the cooler.  
  
Dib was smiling widely, taking another enormous bite of his hamburger, leaning close to Zim's face. The alien turned away, gagging. Gaz was watching with a semi-amused expression.  
  
"Here you go." Prof. Membrane tossed Zim an apple, resuming his conversation with Dib. "As you can see, son, the rewards of working in a respectable area of science are quite numerous..."  
  
"But think of the reward that would follow if I was able to provide undeniable proof that there is intelligent life out there..." he paused at the word intelligent, a mental image of Zim wearing thick-rimmed glasses and discussing the importance of recycling forming in his mind. He chuckled lightly.  
  
Zim was eyeing the red thing Prof. Membrane had tossed him, thoughtfully. It didn't smell toxic. He gingerly nibbled at it. Finding the apple sweet and not immediately dangerous to his health, he proceeded to take an enormous bite out of it, as he had seen Dib eat. Did all humans eat this way, he wondered, jaw already beginning to ache.  
  
Gaz couldn't help laughing at the way Zim ate the apple. Like it would disappear if it wasn't consumed in seconds. She let a chuckle slip out loud on accident, and quickly covered her mouth with a hand. Too late. He looked up at her, questioningly.  
  
For a reason completely obscure to Gaz, she blushed. Turning away quickly, she mumbled "don't eat the core..." forcing her attention back to her Game Slave.  
  
Zim peered at her back, wondering why her face had turned a dark shade of pink. Maybe she's sick. Is this 'core' poisonous?  
  
He tossed the apple into the shrubbery, walking away from the campsite to think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How long has Zim been gone?" Dib asked finally, noticing the alien's absence.  
  
Gaz turned around, surprised. "I didn't know he left..."  
  
"Better go find him before it gets too dark to see. Take these flashlights just in case..." Prof. Membrane handed each of his children a flashlight. "I'll be here to keep the fire going. Don't take too long."  
  
Dib and Gaz split up, disappearing into the heavily shadowed greenery.  
  
"And don't forget to look for good marshmallow toasting sticks..." Prof. Membrane called, as an afterthought. He settled back into his chair, looking up at the dusk-blanketed foliage enchantingly obscuring the night sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_She tilted her head, resting it gently on his shoulder. She looked up at him, a small smile curving her lips. Her eyes were sapphires in the starlight.  
  
She turned and sat gracefully on the dew-damp ground. He did the same.  
  
"Is this the place?" he asked, her violet locks soft against his cheek.  
  
"It is." She smiled. She shimmered.  
  
"I guess its not what I was expecting..." he admitted shyly.  
  
"You expected some place civilized. With glass buildings and many people?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because that is you." She looked down, a shadow playing across her brow. "You are the people you help, the things you achieve, the intelligence you embody." She lifted her chin, closing her eyes. Slivers of silver shone on her face. She glowed like the stars watching them.  
  
"This is me." She opened her eyes, looking around her. "There is no glory in who I am. Just the soft soil beneath my feet and the caress of a breeze at my shoulders. But it is me. I chose it, like you chose who you wanted to be."  
  
"And why did you choose this?" he felt out of place so far from humanity.  
  
She stood up. "Because I find my answers in it."  
  
"What answers are you talking ab...?"  
  
"Shhh." She pressed her fingertips to his lips. "If you're quiet enough, you might here it too." They were silent for a long while. She looked concerned at the blank expression he held. "Can't you hear it? The trees are sighing. The starts are whispering. They are speaking of magic and darkness and time. Can't you hear what they're saying?"  
  
He couldn't hear anything. But there was no doubt in his mind she could.  
  
He stood up slowly. His heart twisted at the slightly sad look in her enchanted eyes.  
  
"But I do know something we both can appreciate."  
  
She looked up, curious.  
  
"How far did you say Denny's was?"  
  
She laughed. And the forest felt itself smiling in response. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

__

The flashback in this chapter was Prof. Membrane's, just in case it confused anyone.

Next chapter: I'm thinking I'll at least begin picking up on the ZAGR part, but most deffintely the lake!!! Muahahah!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zim was perched on a half-rotten log, basking in the moonlight. The moons on Irk never radiated with such bright, consuming beauty. He pressed the petals of a light blue flower to his cheek. He was utterly amazed at the softness of it, running it across his face in pensiveness. It had been a mere bud when he fist arrived. It must respond to the light of the stars and moon. A death-like structure in sunlight. Beautiful.  
  
And for some elusive reason he thought of Gaz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gaz watched Zim quietly. She had expected him to be sulking or yelling, or something more...Zim-like. Not looking glassy-eyed while rubbing a flower across his face.  
  
And for some reason, she just watched him. Long, silent minutes went by. The sky was black now. The light wind tugged at her skirt. A slightly chill breeze brought her back to attentiveness.  
  
Remembering her purpose, she stepped forward as silently as she could. But her first footfall came down upon a dried-out, long-since dead stick.

----------------------------------------------------

Zim jumped at the sound of a stick cracking behind him. Spinning around, he raised his arms out of instinct.  
  
But it was only Gaz, looking vaguely surprised. At him or her inability to creep up on him, he did not know. He lowered his fist. He was still holding the flower.  
  
A very tiny smile crossed Gaz's face as she turned on the flashlight. "You're easily frightened, aren't you?"  
  
"Me? Zim? Frightened? Never." He mentally cursed himself for not being able to form a proper sentence.  
  
"Whatever." Gaz said as indifferently as she could. "It's dark. We better get back to camp, or my dad will have a cow." She could have laughed at herself for saying something so...dull.  
  
"A cow? Really? I was under the impression that cross-species breeding was impossible. And that females were the only ones capable of...pregnancy." This was an interesting discovery! A possible key to world domination?  
  
Gaz looked at him like he was from another planet. _Well, he...is.... _"It was just an expression, Zim."  
  
Zim looked thoughtful for a moment. "I've noticed you humans have a lot of these 'expressions'. Most of them I cannot fathom. What does that one mean?"  
  
"It means he'll be so worried, he might do something drastic or completely impossible, like have a cow."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." She brushed past him, motioning for him to follow.  
  
Zim froze. For a brief moment her arm had touched his. He expected to be revolted at the contact, but instead felt a weird jitter run through him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, although it was an absolutely new one. He followed her. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having been searching for at least an hour, Dib had found nothing except some fairly decent marshmallow sticks. He felt vaguely guilty about treating Zim like an unwelcome guest. He had, after all, invited him, and he was sure that his nemesis was just as unhappy as his host. He decided to head back to the campsite. Hopefully Gaz was having better luck. 

----------------------------------------------------  
  
The glow from the fire was faintly visible through the night-darkened trees. The leaves rustled in the chilly breeze, sounding very much like secrets being told hurriedly, to Gaz. She stepped onto a mossy stone, cocking her head slightly to the side to listen. Eyes closed, she took another step, earthly voices filling her ears. Paying only a very small amount of attention to her feet, she slipped.  
  
Gracefully, she pivoted on the foot that was planted, bringing her weight down in a motion that any ballerina would envy, one knee on the leaf- covered ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" Zim asked, offering his hand. He wished he had reflexes like that!  
  
"Yeah." Her kneecap throbbed. She took his hand, letting him pull her up to both feet.  
  
He released his grip and she continued walking. She felt something against her palm. Curious, she raised her hand to the light. She smiled.  
  
She twirled the flower petals against her cheek the rest of the way to the campsite.

--------------------------------

Short, I know. But it came across as a good stopping place to me. I'll write more soon, though. I usually do about two puny chapters a day.

Muahah! I was trying to think up a way in which to make Zim go swimming, too. He better find some swimming trunks before I start writing again...


	7. Chapter 7

Aw! I really didn't expect this much support! Thank you all! :) Here's another chapter for YOUU!

hmm. I wouldn't expect 'Stardust' to be in the library on a small military base like this, but i'm pretty sure it would be in a regular city library. Neil Gaiman is a fairly famous author. If not, I would suggest Barnes and Nobles or I know that you can purchase it online.

And, without further ado...

Chapter 7

Dib and Prof. Membrane were toasting marshmallows, the other sticks already filled and ready on the stump beside them. They looked up as Zim and Gaz approached.  
  
Unwillingly, Dib felt a tug at the corners of his mouth. He had begun to worry slightly. About Gaz, that is. He handed her the remaining sticks, brightly. He knew how much she loved marshmallows.  
  
Gaz took the sticks, sitting down. She handed the other one to Zim, holding hers over the flame. She didn't bother hiding the grin on her face. She could remember smearing melted marshmallow goop in Dib's hair when she was four.  
  
Zim just stood where he was, analyzing the scene with his innate invader mind. The humans were heating the marshmallows (he knew what they were all TOO well, thanks to Gir) over the open flame, before stuffing their mouths with the gooey paste-like substance. How primitive!! They were making quite a mess, too. Disgusting creatures!!!  
  
He froze. They were all staring at him with befuddled, yet expectant expressions on their faces. Wiping the look of disapproval off his face, he sat back into his chair, marshmallows over the fire. He watched to see how long the marshmallows needed to be submersed in flame.  
  
Prof. Membrane held his over the fire with a blank face for both long and short amounts of time. He seemed to eat them on the basis of whenever he snapped out of another reverie. Gaz dug her stick into the coals, waiting for it to catch on fire. Raising it to her face with a pensive, inspective stare, she blew out the flame and consumed the burnt, runny mass. Dib roasted his about three inches above the coals for a minute or so, tested the outsides with his fingers for crispness, then ate them in slow, blissful bites.  
  
Zim decided to imitate Gaz, not wanting to do anything like the Dib-human. He let the marshmallows catch on fire, inspected the flame engulfing them, then blew it out. He shoved the toasted substance into his mouth, chewing guardedly. Dib was watching him closely, presumably to see if he keeled over or not. Besides his mouth becoming increasingly hard to open, he could sense no horrific threat. His raised his head haughtily, fixing Dib with a look of superiority.  
  
Dib was wondering how Zim could even chew. He had stuffed ALL of the marshmallows in his mouth at once, seven or eight to be exact. He returned to cooking his next serving. Smirking, he imagined Zim's jaw getting stuck together as the marshmallows in his mouth cooled down.

----------------------------------------------------------

Zim lay awake in the sleeping bag, pondering the occurrences of the day. His mouth was still dry from the marshmallows, despite the glass of milk Gaz told him to drink. That pathetic Dib-monkey had just pointed and laughed at him. HIM.  
  
He turned to face Dib, who was presently asleep. A small trickle of drool ran down the human's chin. He was sleeping with his mouth wide open, but that was probably only because Zim had stuffed his nose with candy wrappers. The incredibly NOISE the human nose makes! He couldn't concentrate or sleep with that racket.  
  
He returned his gaze to the tent roof, smirking. He hoped the blocked nose passage resulted in a decrease of the human's brain functioning capacity.  
  
Slowly, with much reluctance, Zim let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib was laying spread-eagle, candy wrappers protruding from his nostrils. Zim was curled against the opposite side of the tent, wig askew, one contact laying off to the side.  
  
Gaz smirked. _Wakey wakey!!_  
  
She began treading on them. Her boots were off since she was inside the tent, but she knew she had substantial weight on her side. She was in a good mood, though. She refrained from stomping on their faces.  
  
They started moving and groaning. She left, in a better mood than before.  
  
Dib opened his eyes, wondering why his sister had to play Godzilla in the mornings. His nose hurt for some strange reason. He extracted a large sum of candy wrappers from it. Concluding who had put them there, Dib turned to glare at Zim.  
  
The alien was still sleeping, facing the tent wall. Dib moved closer, picking up the loose contact. He debated on whether or not to hide it somewhere. He decided against it, on the count that today they were probably going to swim in the lake. He reached for the antenna that was visible from beneath the lop-sided wig, and yanked it, hard.  
  
Zim let out a screech, connecting a foot with Dib's chest. Dib was sent flying into the other wall, the wind knocked out of him. He still managed to laugh loudly, somehow.  
  
Zim glared at him as he fixed the wig, replacing his contact.  
  
"You...wheeze...ha ha..." Dib was doubled over, laughing, even though he really didn't know why. "That's what you...wheeze...GET for stuffing wrappers up my nose."  
  
"It's not my fault you FILTHY creatures are so annoying loud when you sleep!!" Zim was holding his head, pointing an accusing finger at Dib. He noticed Gaz standing in the doorway and lowered his hand, but continued to glare viciously at Dib.  
  
Gaz just squinted at them quietly, munching on a pancake. "Breakfast's ready." She turned away in indifference.  
  
The two boys walked outside, scrutinizing each other for any signs of an attack. They sat down in the chairs, deliberately looking in opposite directions.  
  
Prof. Membrane passed them plates with pancakes drenched in syrup. Dib smirked at Zim, cutting his pancakes into bite sized pieces. Lets see how he gets out of this...  
  
Zim gave Dib a condescending peek before pressing the top pancake into his mouth. He knew what they were, and contemplated the fact that they would probably be less damaging than the ones Gir made. He opened his mouth wide to show Dib the chewed up mess. Sulking, Dib returned to his plate and began eating in silence.  
  
"I think its time to try out the water!" Prof. Membrane stood facing the lake, hands at his hips. He turned to face his children. "I've brought you a little something." He began digging in one of the bags on the ground. He pulled out something black and purple. Holding them up, Dib and Gaz could see it was a purple swimsuit and some black swimming trunks. "I couldn't remember if you two had swim suits or not..."  
  
"I brought my own pair, dad." Dib was once again surprised that his father remembered his existence.  
  
"Then your friend can use these if he didn't bring any."  
  
Dib eyed Zim, on the brink of hysteria.  
  
Prof. Membrane handed Zim the swimming trunks, taking his silent look of shock as merely having forgotten his own.  
  
Zim took the shorts, looking very much like Prof. Membrane was the grim reaper handing him a tombstone with his name on it.  
  
Gaz was watching the scenario with one eye wide open, fingers still on her Game Slave. Her eyes moved from Zim's face to the purple swim suit her father was holding out to her. She almost felt as sorry for Zim as she did for herself. She took the suit from her father, her mouth a grim line. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dib was searching for his towel as Zim sat in absolute silence, glaring at the floor. He was wearing the black swimming trunks, and a black t-shirt Dib had thrown at him out of pity.  
  
Dib looked at him dubiously. He wondered how the alien was going to bypass this one. _By feigning a dread of water? Saying he never learned to swim. _Those were both the truth, actually. Dib almost felt sorry for him, although he couldn't fathom why.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have any paste by chance, would you?"  
  
Dib looked up at Zim, confused. "Why?"  
  
"Unlike you HUMANS, I find it delicious." He lied. Of course he wouldn't tell the dirt-child the truth.  
  
Dib looked at him incredulously. How could he still be hungry after all those pancakes? And why the alien would want to eat before meeting his doom, he didn't understand. "Uh, no I don't regularly require paste. You might try Gaz, though. She likes to make those demented looking things out of paper mache." (A/N um...however you spell it...)  
  
He watched Zim get up an leave with an exasperated sigh. He grinned nastily. Prepare to meet your DOOM, Zim.  
  
Zim walked over to Gaz's tent, head down. What would he do if she didn't have any paste? He forced himself not to think about it as he reached the doorway.  
  
"Uh...Gaz? Can I ask you something?" He marveled at his politeness towards her.  
  
He listened to the zipper as the door opened slowly.  
  
"If you even BEGIN to laugh, I will kill you." Gaz growled darkly as she stepped into the light.  
  
Zim wondered at her threat. She didn't look funny. But the change of apparel did take him by surprise. The 'swim suit' was a much lighter shade of purple than her stockings ever were, it complimented her hair and eyes nicely. _What WAS he thinking? _He shook his head furiously, then looked down at her. She was peering at him threateningly.  
  
"WHAT do you want?" She crossed her arms over her chest, looking violently inclined.  
  
He backed up a step. "I ...uh...I was wondering if you had any paste?" he asked quickly, getting it over with. He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the subsequently negative response.  
  
She gave him an utterly baffled expression before replacing her grimace. "Yes. Why do you want it?"  
  
Zim's eyes snapped open. She had paste!!! Thanking the Tallest instinctively, he replied. "For...something..." what should he say?  
  
"You bug me." Gaz said the first thing that popped into her mind before retreating into her tent and fetching the paste. Why was she wishing he had said she looked nice?  
  
She handed him the paste, muttering about how something looked. Zim was barely paying any attention to her, though. He was too busy ranting about his victory over the dirt-monkey's plotting. "How ingenious I am!!! Bwahahahaha! cough (he choked on his spit temporarily) hahahah! And I will repay you for this morning, DIB! You are no match for my superior invader skills!!"  
  
Gaz pushed past him, menacingly. 

-----------------------------------------------

Zim stood at the water's edge, eyeing his arch-nemesis dangerously. The pig- smelly was completely unaware of his presence. An evil grin spread across Zim's face. Now...  
  
"You used it ALL!!!!" Gaz yelled, holding an empty canister of paste. Zim turned around, startled. He saw Gaz catering to an immensely furious glare before he was kicked into the water with tremendous gusto. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwaha! (looks around) Aw, come on...he deserved to be kicked in for not admitting she was pretty!!

Hmmm....Gaz was more in character this chapter, i think. I made her more agressive to show she was trying to hide the secret feelings she harbors for Zim. But I had her give him the paste, it was too cute an idea to pass up. :)

She regularly steps on Dib in the morning, though...nothing special there. : P


	8. Chapter 8

Another one....on the same day.....

I know. It's pretty pathetic. This is my summer vacation for you. :)

Aah! My little brother is showing me his latest 'trick'. He is rotating his arm like a windmill. _It's like a chainsaw I tell you!!! =runs away, screaming=_ I want to LIVE!!! =_looks back_= Gah! He's really chasing me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Dib turned around at the splash, startled. Gaz was standing on the bank looking less than happy, and somewhat...worried.  
  
She had forgotten that Zim had a rather gruesome reaction to water. Catching Dib's eye hurriedly, she pointed to the water. "Dib! Zim fell in the water! Get him before he dies!"  
  
Surprised, but thinking quickly, Dib swam to where the water's surface was forming small rings. Before he got there, however, Zim came back up sputtering. He stood up, fixing Gaz with a penetrating glare. She had her hands over her mouth and was looking a tad bit shaky.  
  
Dib grabbed Zim's arm and dragged him out of the water.  
  
"Release me, dirt-stink!" Zim bellowed, easily removing Dib's grasp on his arm by shaking it roughly.  
  
"Is that the thanks I get for saving your rotten life?" Dib screamed back, angry now.  
  
"YOU didn't save my life! Zim requires the help of no one!"  
  
"That's why you fell into the water in the first place!"  
  
"What?! I did not FALL!" Zim returned his stare of hatred at Gaz. "She PUSHED me!"  
  
Dib looked at Gaz incredulously. He thought he was the only one capable of invoking her wrath. He shot her a questioning glance.  
  
Seeing that Zim was unharmed, she just shrugged. "He used all the paste." She returned Zim's death-glare.  
  
Dib decided to leave the battle field while he still had his limbs. He wondered at Gaz's sudden resentment of Zim, but deemed the questioning period as an activity to be done later.

--------------------

Zim stalked up to Gaz, glowering down at her purple locks. He was considering knocking her in. But the look in her eyes stopped him. What was it? Fear? Guilt? She looked scared...  
  
Seeing the look in his eyes as he stomped over to her, Gaz was, for the first time in her life, frightened. She took a step back, feeling both shaky and sorry.  
  
He reached for her shoulder.  
  
"DON'T!!" She screamed. "I can't SWIM!"  
  
He jerked back at that. He looked confused, then insulted. "I wasn't going to push you in! I am far too superior to mimic your pathetic behavior!" He paused, she was beginning to look angry again. "I was merely going to do this..." He put his hand on her shoulder, looking at her face.  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?" Gaz asked, inwardly smiling at the contact, although she would never admit it.  
  
"It means 'it's ok' doesn't it?" He looked like she caught him completely off guard. _Wasn't that what it meant?_ He'd seen someone do it somewhere...probably on T.V. He had felt the sudden urge to comfort her when he saw that look on her face. He grabbed his head. _What is wrong with me?! An invader does not try to comfort ANYONE!!_  
  
Gaz was now peering at him closely, coming to an abrupt realization.  
  
"Wait. Why AREN'T you dead?"  
  
Zim paused his superior thought process to look at her. "What?"  
  
"You normally run screaming if even a drop of water hits you. Why aren't you smoking right now?" She looked genuinely amazed.  
  
_Yes, I am AMAZING_, Zim thought. _Should he tell her his secret? He HAD used all her paste...oh well, why not. What could she do, prevent him from purchasing it in the future_?  
  
"The paste makes me immune to water for several days."  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!!" Dib jumped out of the bushes, pointing at Zim. "I noticed your fascination with it at school, did you really think you could keep that information from me!"  
  
Zim glared daggers.  
  
"Now I don't have to feel the least bit guilty about doing THIS!" Dib tackled Zim, causing them both to fall into the lake. Gaz made herself comfortable. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you kids done playing, yet?" Prof. Membrane asked, surprised. The sky was now beautifully colored in pink, orange, and yellow hues.  
  
Dib and Zim were still at it, having formulated various contests, battles, and strategies to prove just who was the most superior being. They paused their present pummeling of each other to look at Prof. Membrane. Gaz looked up from her Game Slave, legs dangling in the water.  
  
"I've made some hot dogs whenever you're ready. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you Zim." He turned away, smiling. He rarely saw his children looking so...happy. The again, he rarely saw them at ALL. He rubbed his chin. That would change, he decided, walking away.  
  
"Ok, Zim. I guess we better call it quits for today."  
  
"Ha ha. Poor little earth-monkey. I knew you would surrender."  
  
"What?! I'm not surrendering to YOU!!" His stomach growled. He looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm just hungry."  
  
"Analysis: PATHETIC!!"  
  
"Are you saying you're not?!" Dib looked at Zim, taken aback. It had been at least six hours since they last ate.  
  
"Of course not! But I see that you no longer pose a threat, when this hunger overcomes you! Pathetic!" He turned toward the bank, wondering what 'peanut butter and jelly' tasted like, closing his eyes in thought. Why did that name ring a bell?  
  
"I know you're lying Zim! I ..."  
  
Zim opened his eyes to see Gaz wading in the water in his direction, an expression of horror on her face.  
  
"Dib!"  
  
Zim turned around to see what Dib was doing, his mouth falling open in shock.  
  
Dib was gone, but the surface of the water where he had been was turning a faint red color.  
  
"Zim! Do something!! He just went under..." Gaz's eyes filled with tears as she watched the water turn a darker red color.  
  
Zim swam over to the reddening water quickly. He knew what it was. Looking down, he saw Dib flailing beneath the water. Catching one of the boy's arms, Zim tugged with all his strength. Which must have been quite commendable, because Dib came flying out of the water, knocking into Zim. They both rose a moment later, coughing and hacking the water from their lungs (or whatever Zim had).  
  
Zim turned around to face Dib.  
  
"What WERE you doing?"  
  
Dib looked incredulously at Zim. "You...you...saved me..." he wondered why.  
  
So did Zim. A ghastly expression had found its way to his face.  
  
Dib was about to say something, but he toppled over, rising and spitting out water moments later.  
  
Gaz made her way to Dib, the water up to her waist. She looped her arm in his, hoisting him up. "What happened?"  
  
"I stepped in a crevice or something. I guess the edges were pretty jagged..." he added thoughtfully, looking down at the water. It, too, had begun to turn a faint red.  
  
Gaz pulled him to shore quickly, looking down at the injury. A fairly deep cut ran nearly the entire length of his lower leg. It looked the worst at his kneecap. Dib looked slightly amused. "It was stuck until Zim yanked me out with such incredible force."  
  
Zim turned around, feeling slightly guilty. "I thought it was necessary..." He didn't mean to make the injury worse. He laughed at himself. _Well, he would have meant it, on a different occasion.  
_  
Dib was still eyeing the alien thoughtfully as Gaz wrapped his leg with strips torn from his towel. She began to lift him on her back.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Zim turned around to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"You can't walk can you? I'm carrying you home, stupid."  
  
"Gaz, you're too small!" Wrong thing to say. She turned to face him, glowering.  
  
"WHAT did you say?!" she hated being told that she was incapable of doing something because of her size.  
  
Zim watched the siblings quarrel in amusement.  
  
"I just meant that I probably weigh too much!" Dib sounded slightly panicked. Zim didn't blame him. Gaz had _that _expression on her face...  
  
"Now I'm not strong enough?!"  
  
"That's not what I meant, Gaz! I..."  
  
She began hoisting him up again. Dib shot Zim a pleading look. Zim frowned. He didn't like the idea of Gaz carrying something so heavy, but he also despised the idea of him having to be the one to do it. It looked like he had no choice though...  
  
"Let me carry him." Zim said through gritted teeth.  
  
Gaz looked at him accusingly. "Now YOU don't think I can do it?"  
  
"Eh? No...it's just I...." he thought for a moment. "I'd like to assume the task of dragging his carcass back to camp, myself." He appealed to her evident distaste for her brother.  
  
She considered a moment, then smiled. "Here you go." Did Zim just want to make Dib suffer as always, or was he actually attempting to be a gentlemen? Nursing the latter thought, Gaz began walking back to camp.  
  
Dib and Zim, with a showy display of disgust and contempt (as Dib was hoisted onto the other's back), followed. 

-----------------------------------------

Hm. yep. there's the slight Zim/Dib friendship I promised. It'll get a little more pronounced later on...

wow. sorry for the OOCness in this chapter. I couldn't think of how to make it better, though, with the situation....forgive me? : P

yuck. i'm drinking orange gatorade and it tastes like peed-in lemonade. XP


	9. Chapter 9

=Reading reviews, nodding= I'm trying!! : )

here's the next chapter! :)

I was able to finish it due to the wonderful goodness that is Indian food. Mmm...curry....

I drew some pictures to go with this story, but haven't posted them yet. I'll put a link up in the next chapter, though...if you want to have a looksie... : I

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Prof. membrane was munching on a hot dog, staring at the sky. He turned around at the sounds of his approaching children. Getting a glimpse of Zim carrying Dib, his initial impression was that they were playing another of their weird games. A war game perhaps?  
  
"A good soldier never leaves a man behind." He quoted from somewhere, attempting to join in their game. "You're a good man." He patted Zim on the shoulder.  
  
Zim was looking at him with an expression somewhere between curiosity and resentment. Dib had the humility to look embarrassed.  
  
"Uh, we're not playing, Dad." He smiled sheepishly. "I had a little accident..."  
  
Prof. Membrane noticed the towel-bandage for the first time. "My goodness, are you alright, son?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I could use some disinfectant, though." Prof. Membrane took his son from Zim, carrying him into the large screened-in tent.

---------------------------------------------------

Gaz polished off her hot dog in record time, and began digging in the cooler for a soda. She pulled out two, tossing the other to Zim. He was still eating his sandwich, munching thoughtfully. Gaz wondered what he was thinking, but didn't ask. She respected privacy.  
  
Zim had no such restraints. He had been asking himself why he had even _thought_ to rescue Dib. He concluded that it was due to Gaz's request, but that just puzzled him further. He noticed her looking at him before she turned away in thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked, surprising himself.  
  
Gaz blushed. She had been thinking about him, actually. Luckily her face was turned in another direction.  
  
"Nothing. You?" She would never tell.  
  
"Nothing." Neither would he.  
  
They resumed their silence. 

--------------------------------------

Dib walked over to them, limping slightly. He was dressed again, looking enthusiastic about something.  
  
"What are you looking so happy about?" Zim was in a sullen mood again, not liking the mood swings he was experiencing.  
  
"My dad says there's a great look out point not far from here. You can see the sun set over the mountain ridges and stuff." He looked hopefully at Gaz. He knew Zim would resent whatever they did.  
  
Gaz eyed her brother thoughtfully. She would never let him find out, but she loved the forest and sky immensely. More than any normal human does, she thought. She felt safe and accepted here, not lonely and annoyed like she did amidst civilization.  
  
She wanted to go. "I guess I'll go." She grumbled. She walked to her tent to get dressed.  
  
"You should get changed too, Zim." Dib suggested, as politely as he could.  
  
Zim stomped past him, hating that he had no say in the matter. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib was leading the way, quietly muttering to himself. He was seeing how many species of plants he could identify without the aid of his hand-held computer. He paused at a plant with vivid red flowers and miniature lily- pad leaves. 

------------------------------------------------  
  
_She lifted Gaz onto her lap, wrapping her other arm around him. She pulled him close. "Do you see this plant with the pretty flowers?" she asked. They both nodded.  
  
"Taste." She pulled off two leaves, handing them to her children. They chewed, questioning faces turned toward her. Gaz scrunched her little nose up, surprised at the semi-spicy taste. Dib asked for another.  
  
"I like it." He said. It reminded him of radishes and pepper.  
  
"Me too." She nibbled on her own, examining the flowers.  
  
Dib plucked two. He handed one to Gaz, the other to his mother. Smiling, she tucked the flower behind her ear, stooping down to do the same to Gaz. Gaz looked up at her mommy. "Am I bee-u-tee-full?" she asked.  
  
"Let's ask a man's opinion." She held Gaz to her chest, peering at Dib. "What do you think?"  
  
"You're the most beautiful girls in the world." And he meant it._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_  
  
_  
Dib grabbed a handful of the leaves, stuffing them in a pocket. Standing up, he continued walking without a word.  
  
Zim, having seen Dib study the plant, taking some specimens with him, decided to do the same. Thinking it to be of scientific importance rather than sentimental value, he grabbed his own fistful, flowers and all.  
  
Gaz was staring at the forest bed, making sure she didn't step on any bugs. She had a protective tendency towards smaller life forms. Cooing almost inaudibly, she turned over a beetle that was stuck on its back, legs flailing in distress. She picked up a rolly-polly that had nearly met it's doom beneath Zim's foot. Glaring at the two unfeeling giants ahead of her, Gaz cradled the bug in her palm. Its antennae were ticklish against her skin as it crawled the length of her forearm to her elbow. She rotated her arm slowly, making sure it didn't slip off. She was smiling gently at it when she bumped into something.  
  
Zim eyed her inquisitively, wondering at her complete lack of attention.  
  
"Sorry." She rubbed her forehead. Where did the rolly-polly go? She began searching for it.  
  
Zim knelt down beside her. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Nothing." She huffed, standing up. She looked around. Dib was smiling at her.  
  
"We're here." He waved his hand at the view around them. They were at the edge of a decent sized cliff, overlooking a deliciously green valley, behind which stood a range of purplish mountains. It really was breath- taking. Gaz stepped forward in admiration, taking in the elegance invading her sight.  
  
"Phhht! Is this it? We walked all that way for THIS?!" Zim crossed his arms, looking peeved.  
  
Dib just ignored him, but Gaz turned around in bewilderment. _He didn't like it at all?_  
  
"You...don't find it...beautiful?" Her chocolate eyes looking dimly sad.  
  
"..." Zim suddenly felt ashamed. Like he had stolen her happiness, somehow. "Its alright, I guess..." he muttered, not meeting her inquisitive glance.  
  
Dib was watching Zim closely, noting his reaction to Gaz. And vice versa. Gaz never cared what anyone else thought. Zim never looked abashed...  
  
Slowly, almost against his will, he pieced together exactly what must be coming into existence between the two. To say that he was unhappy was an understatement. _His sister desiring the scum of the universe. The scum of the universe desiring his sister._ He ran the mirrored thoughts back and forth through his head, not realizing that whatever he thought was unavoidably present on his face.  
  
"What ARE you looking so disturbingly furious for, human?!" Zim comented on the deadly appearance Dib currently held.  
  
Dib was shocked that his feelings could be so easily determined, but it didn't halt his judgment in the least. He turned away, saying nothing.  
  
Gaz realized Dib might be semi-catching on to what she was feeling. An amazing shade of red fashioned itself across her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands in an attempt to shield it from sight. At least two whole minutes passed. She jumped when there was a light tug on her arms. She spread her fingers apart wide enough to peer through them.  
  
Zim was trying to pry her hands from her face, his expression taking puzzlement to an entirely new realm.  
  
"What IS wrong with you, human? Your face is nearly as red as that 'apple' your father gave me yesterday."  
  
Not knowing what else to say, Gaz simply replied with "I'm embarrassed." 

"Why?" he looked positively astonished. _Why should she be embarrassed? She had done nothing wrong. Hadn't failed at anything..._  
  
_Argh!_ She wished he'd just let her be. "I dunno." She lied. She jerked away from his grasp. He eyed her thoughtfully, but didn't touch her again. After a few minutes, when her face had returned to normal (she hoped) she removed her hands, looking around. Zim was standing a few feet away, watching her closely.  
  
"Where's Dib?" Her brother was no where to be seen.  
  
"He stormed off." He walked over to her, and peered at her closely.  
  
_Didn't he have any sense of personal space?_ Gaz wondered. His face was two inches from hers, if that.  
  
"Your face is back to normal." He observed.  
  
She pushed him away roughly. "Duh. Which way did he go?"  
  
"That way." Zim pointed, still looking at her.  
  
"Off the CLIFF?"  
  
"WHAT?! No..." He WAS pointing in that direction. _Oops. Heh heh, if only it was true..."_No, I meant that way." He pointed to the way they had come now, paying attention this time.  
  
They retraced their way back to the camp, calling for Dib (or "pig-smelly", "dirt-child", "worm-baby" and "pitiful human") along the way.

--------------------------------------------------

It was dark once again, as they reentered the campsite. Prof. Membrane looked up, relieved. "I was beginning to worry about you two. Your brother came back not too long ago." He added, to Gaz. "Said he was feeling sick."  
  
Gaz smiled thinly. _I guess it WOULD make him feel like throwing up. Considering it was Zim, after all._ She sighed, wishing the two at least had respect for one another. They weren't SO different...  
  
"I'm going to bed now." Gaz scuffed her way to her tent.  
  
Zim came to the conclusion that he should, too. Saying goodnight to Prof. Membrane, he entered the tent he shared with Dib, cautiously. He knew something had gone wrong, although he couldn't figure out what. _Oh well, he was soon to find out from Dib_, he had no doubt. 

----------------------------------------------

meh. this is going on and on! It just keeps coming out, though, so i hope you enjoy! :P

I have to say that the next chapter is going to be my personal favorite, as it REALLY picks up the sealing of the ZADF and ZAGR.


	10. Chapter 10

Woo. ok. here's the next chapter. Its quite long. About twice my decent sized chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Oh, i finally uploaded the pictures. The links will be at the end of the chapter. :)

----------------

Chapter 10

They sat in absolute silence for the better part of half an hour, exchanging looks of seething hatred at one another. Zim was getting fed up with the silent treatment, however.  
  
"WHAT exactly is the matter, human?!"  
  
"Oh, does that make you feel superior, Zim?! Calling me by my species rather than my name?"  
  
"What?" He paused. "Is that what this is about?"  
  
Dib looked slightly put out. "No..." he cast his eyes downward. He raised them, blazing with fury. "You KNOW what this is about! Don't play dumb, you jerk!"  
  
"I have NO idea what you are talking about, foolish worm baby!"  
  
Dib lost it. "MY SISTER! DON'T EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN!"  
  
Zim slid backwards slightly at the vocal onslaught.  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you understand?" Dib asked, still angry, but forcing himself to calm down.  
  
"...OK..." Zim was looking absolutely mystified.  
  
Dib's mouth fell open in shock. "Ok?" He eyed the alien intently. "You're ok with that? Not being allowed around my sister?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Zim looked genuinely puzzled.  
  
"You don't _like_ her?"  
  
"She's the most commendable dirt-child I've met, I guess." He didn't see where the boy was going with this.  
  
"I mean you don't...like like her?"  
  
"I'm not following you."  
  
"I MEAN, you're not IN LOVE with my sister?"  
  
"'In love'? What does that mean?"  
  
Dib just stared, gaping at Zim. Slowly, he pulled his thought process back together. "It's...uh...well, its..."  
  
"Does it have no strict definition? Or is the dirt-monkey not really as smart as he claims to be?"  
  
"Shut up, Zim. Its hard to explain." He thought for a while. "Well, I guess you could say it's a feeling, you get deep down inside."  
  
Zim looked up, raptly. He narrowed his eyes. "What kind of feeling?"  
  
"Well, I guess it depends on the person. It could be jolty, or...or embarrassing..." He looked up. Zim was sporting a worried expression now. "What?"  
  
"And what is the outcome of these feelings?" He fixed Dib with a penetrating look of curiosity. "TELL ME!"  
  
"Uh, that you want to spend time with the person who induces them, I think."  
  
Zim leaned back, pondering . Dib sighed with relief, he didn't love her.  
  
"Dib?"  
  
Dib jumped at the sound of his name escaping the alien's lips. "What?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"I think I AM in love with your sister..." He scratched his chin.  
  
Dib looked like he was on the brink of tears or committing mass-murder.  
  
"And I hate it!! Those weird jittery feelings, wanting to comfort her. A HUMAN! The ENEMY!!!!" He stopped suddenly, a dubious look shadowing his face. He continued, almost inaudibly "An invader has no need for such feelings...and invader doesn't...love..."  
  
He looked so pitiful suddenly, even remotely frightened. Dib felt his anger fade away, despite efforts to prevent it from doing so. He scooted over to Zim. Unconsciously, he put a hand on his enemy's shoulder.  
  
Zim looked up. "I don't...want...to be..."  
  
Dib thought quietly for a bit before replying. "I don't think it's really something that you can control. Or choose."  
  
Zim's expression turned furious now. "Says WHO? I will beat this thing called LOVE. Yes, I will teach it not to mess with an INVADER! It will cower before ZIM!!!" He looked over at Dib, eyes widening. "Don't touch me with your wormy hands!!"  
  
"You're the one asking for advice! Ungrateful jerk..." he noticed the pile of flowers on the ground. They were the ones from the plant he examined earlier. He eyed Zim slyly. "And just what were you planning to do with those?" he pointed to the flowers.  
  
Zim glanced at the flowers. "I don't know, meat-child, what were YOU going to do with them?" he pointed to the leaves protruding from Dib's pocket, looking pleased with himself for having caught his foe red-handed.  
  
Dib pulled out one of the leaves and ate it. He gave Zim an insufferable look.  
  
Zim actually looked ashamed. "I thought you were planning something..." he mumbled.  
  
"With LEAVES? Really Zim, that's dumb, even for you."  
  
"WHAT? I wasn't aware they were edible to you filthy creatures! Just how do YOU tell, anyways?"  
  
Dib was silent for a moment. "My mom showed me..." he said no more.  
  
Zim eyed him curiously, recognizing that expression. He sat down beside the human.  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
"What?" Dib snapped to, turning to Zim.  
  
"Your mother. What was she like?"  
  
"Why do you want to know" Dib asked suspiciously. Knowing Zim, he'd use it for blackmail later.  
  
Zim shrugged. "I just don't understand the connection you humans insist upon forming between 'mothers' and their offspring." He looked Dib squarely in the face. "Why does she mean so much to you?"  
  
Dib returned the alien's stare, thinking hard. No one had asked that before. He didn't think it was something that had to be explained to another living being...  
  
"Because of who she was." He said finally.  
  
"You mean she was famous?" Zim understood respect. The connection he felt with personal heroes.  
  
"No. I mean, who she was to _me_." Zim looked puzzled still. "You know, the one who brought me into the world, looked after me, taught me what I know. Let me believe anything was possible. Supported me no matter what."  
  
"She did all that?" Zim inquired, surprised. "Irkens are taught survival and fighting skills, but by many different tutors, and/or training sessions."  
  
"I guess you could think of her as a private tutor. A personal guardian."  
  
"And she's assigned to you?"  
  
Dib laughed. "Not assigned! She chooses you, when she decides to become a mother. Then your hers forever..." His face faltered. "Or until she's gone..."  
  
Zim watched Dib's face become blank once again, although his lower lip was now beginning to tremble slightly. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, his eyes fixed on the floor. "How did she die?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"......How can you not know?"

"She disappeared."  
  
Zim looked up, shocked. "She was abducted?"  
  
Dib shook his head. "No. No, she volunteered for something. An expedition. She never came back."  
  
"An expedition for what?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"A space expedition. My dad's company funded it. She loved the stars...." He drifted off, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"And you're sure she's...dead?" he said the last word as gently as possible.  
  
"No. I just TOLD you, she never came back."  
  
"Then how do you know she's dead?" Zim asked again.  
  
Dib looked at him strangely. "I guess I ...don't. Why? What are you getting at?"  
  
It was Zim's turn to look sly. "I'll make you a deal, earth-monkey."  
  
Dib just stared as Zim incredulously. _The haughty alien wanted to BARGAIN for something?_  
  
"OK?" the alien inquired.  
  
Dib narrowed his eyes. "It depends on what it IS, alien..."  
  
Zim smirked. "You help me beat this 'love' thingy, and I'll help you look for your mother."

-------------------------

Gaz couldn't sleep. She couldn't push thoughts of Zim out of her mind. Or the look on her brother's face. _Poor Dib. He really DID care about her. But she loved who she loved.  
  
WHAT?!_ She did not just think that! Gaz got up and pulled on a jacket. She unzipped the entry to her tent and sneaked out into the night. She heard raised voices from her brother's tent.  
  
"With LEAVES, Zim? Really, that's dumb, even for you..."  
  
"WHAT?!...."  
  
Gaz snickered. They argued about the dumbest things. At least they weren't arguing about her. She walked into the shrubbery, letting the leaves brush across the backs of her hands as she passed. A slight sprinkle of rain dripped through the canopy. She paused to let the water trails caress her face. Smiling, eyes gleaming, she continued to walk.  
  
She paused when she came to a clearing. Even the trees seemed to be standing back in admiration. The grass like turquoise waves in the breeze. Rain droplets glistening on each blade. The stars far above, glistening and blinking like a dew-drop spider web against the black sheet of the sky. A few small stones here and there. Pools of mercury in the sea of grass.  
  
Gaz stepped to the middle, a moonlight silhouette, trailing sparkles. She closed her eyes and began to dance. 

--------------------------------------

_Lifting Gaz up, she spun around on her heel, skirt flaring. Bending her leg gracefully, she curtsied. Gaz clung to her mother's feather soft curls, pressing her forehead to the warmth of her shoulders. She could have sworn her mother was floating. She grinned at the pleasant pull of motion as her mother stooped and stood, twirling and swaying with the breeze.  
  
Her mother paused for breath, smiling at her little girl. She lowered her gently to the silk grass. Gaz remained in her embrace, kissing her shirt and looking at the sky. Her mother held her close, resting a delicate chin on the small purple-haired head.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"Teach me to dance. I wanna float like you."  
  
Her mother chuckled lightly. It sounded like wind chimes. "Of, course!" She stood up, offering a slender hand to her daughter. Gaz was pulled gently to her tiny feet.  
  
"How do I start?" she asked.  
  
"Well, first, you do...this!" Her mother clasped Gaz's hands in her own, pulling her into a swirl. Gaz shrieked in delight as she spun. "Then you do this." Her mother raised one hand into the air, rotating her wrist beautifully. Gaz imitated the gesture as best she could.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"The stars, of course." Her mother smiled. She dazzled. "To let them know we're about to begin." _

_Gaz looked up, a finger on her small, cute mouth. "Are they watching us?"  
  
"Yes. Don't you see them blinking? That means they're paying attention." She grinned.  
  
Gaz looked troubled. "I don't want to be watched, mommy."  
  
"Why not, sweety?" her mother looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"They'll laugh at me. Like the kids at school laugh at Dib. I never want anyone to pay attention to me."  
  
Her mother frowned, Sapphire eyes brimming with shimmering liquid. She pulled Gaz into a hug, kissing the troubled temple. She cupped her hands around the chubby cheeks.  
  
"Don't ever worry about the stars laughing at you, honey. Ever. They are as kind as anyone could possibly be."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Look at them, my baby. If they had turned their backs on us, would their faces be shining down on us?"  
  
Gaz thought for a moment. "No, I guess not."  
  
Her mother lifted Gaz's chin up, looking deeply into the chocolate eyes. "And look how many of them there are. Aren't there a lot?" Gaz nodded. Her mother smiled. "So many friends..." She pulled her daughter to her feet once more. "They'll never leave you. They'll always shine on you. Do you want to know what makes them happy?"  
  
Gaz nodded, eyes wide.  
  
"When you dance for them. They'll always remember you if you do."  
  
Gaz twirled. "I'm ready to dance mommy! What's next?"  
  
A grin alighted her mother's face. "Do you feel that breeze?" She closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes." Gaz closed her eyes too.  
  
"That's your dance partner. He's shy. But he'll guide you along. Sometimes, he'll let you take the lead..." She lifted her arms, moving slightly to the left. With a weightless passion, she waltzed with the breeze. Gaz did the same.  
  
The stars shimmered. They were smiling down at their earthly friends. Mortality sublimely beautiful in their fluorescent eyes._

_------------------------------------------------------_

__  
  
Zim had never been so captivated in his life.  
  
He watched Gaz intently, not wanting to miss a single step, or an elegant flick of the wrist, or a single strand of purple as it was lifted in the breeze. She moved like the wind itself, swirling and swaying. Faintly smiling, she was a glitter-moon figure, trailing sparkles. She was one with the black liquid night.  
  
Gaz sensed a familiar presence, spinning to a stop beside her long-since discarded jacket. She looked at it until her eyes ceased rolling and her hair no longer floated around her shoulders. Focusing, she searched for her observer. She froze when she saw the shadowy figure standing just inside the clearing. She caught his ruby eyes, daring him to laugh.  
  
Without a word, he walked up to her. His antennae swaying faintly in the breeze, which seemed almost accusing, tugging. He had removed his disguise to lesson the obscurity of his senses, eyes well adjusted to the dim light. He saw her perfectly.  
  
She was looking at him uncertainly. But she did not move, instead raising her eyes to look into his as he approached. He could see stars in them. Her face was porcelain. He paused in front of her. He had stopped thinking about what he was doing long ago. He reached out and stroked her cheek gently. A hint of rose crept across the bridge of her nose.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Pulling back the damp cascade of violet tresses, he tucked the vivid red flower behind her ear.

---------------------------------------------------------------

yep. That one's my favorite. Probably just because it has the most mommy sweetness and romance...so far.

hmmm. This whole chapter poured out, some of it quite unexpected. It might have spurred a sequel :)

=To reviewers= Whaddaya guys think? Would it be interesting to read about the quest to find Dib's and Gaz's mom? To let Zim find out what a mother's like, in person? please let me know! :)

=notices the trash being hurled at her= heh heh. oh yeah, the pictures...for some reason (i'm not sure why) it won't let me paste the adresses here, so i'll submit a review with the adresses as soon as i post this. hope you like them!


	11. Chapter 11: Finale

Sorry if I confused anyone. This is the final chapter. I probably should have waited to mention a sequel until after this one. :P Well, this is it. the ending. I hope you like it. : )

Chapter 11

After placing the flower in her hair as Dib had told him to do, Zim stepped back to watch what she would do.  
  
She seemed dazed for a moment, a faint tinge of red at her cheeks, running a hand curiously through her locks until she felt the flower. Tracing her fingertips around the petals, she eyed Zim considerately. She knew she was floating for real.  
  
"Do you know what this means to a girl, Zim?" She fixed him with a hopeful gaze.  
  
"That I'm 'in love', right?" He seemed doubtful, like he was afraid she might have missed his point.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't expected an answer so direct. Then again, Zim wasn't one to extravagate what he wanted to get across. She could feel her cheeks burning.  
  
"Does it embarrass you?" He asked, looking at her face.  
  
She covered her face. "Only because I like you, too."  
  
He frowned. "Like. Not love?" He grasped her hands to pull them away. But she clamped his hands in hers tight, first. She brought them up to her chin. She raised pooling eyes to look at him. "Love."  
  
He pulled his hands loose, shocked. He wiped away the silver drop that escaped her eye. He fixed her with an understanding look. "You don't want to be, do you?"  
  
"What?!" her eyes took up half her face.  
  
"You don't want to be in love with me." His eyes were downcast.  
  
Gaz couldn't find her voice for what seemed like hours. He nodded and began to walk away. She forced her body into motion.  
  
Oblivious to Gaz's dangerously fast approach, Zim only felt a swift-moving force collide with his back before he was flat on the ground. He rolled over to see Gaz peering down at him, dark cascade of hair brushing his face. "I want to, Zim." She looked like she was on the brink of tears again.  
  
Zim studied her face for a moment. "Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I'm happy. Very happy. Aren't you?"  
  
He gave her an imperious stare. "I'm lying on my back, with a human pinning me down, saying she's in love with me." Gaz looked worried. _Had he merely been messing with her?_ Then his face softened. "Of course I'm happy."  
  
The first genuine smile in years curved Gaz's lips. She released her grasp on his shoulders, standing up. He followed suit. She took a few steps into the clearing, tilting her head back to feel the gentle sprinkles of rain on her forehead. Zim walked up behind her.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"We do this." Gaz wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaning back. Her head fit perfectly beneath his chin. She closed her eyes, smiling. Releasing one of his hands she held the other up, spinning around to face him. She clasped her own hands behind his neck now. Standing on her tiptoes, she pulled him closer.  
  
Gaz kissed a boy for the first time in her life. Zim didn't pull away. It was a kiss of innocence. Flower petals and raindrops. Marshmallows melting over a flame beneath a blue velvet sky. Star sprinkles and moonbeams. It was the emblem of a baby named Love, well-nourished and strong.  
  
Gaz opened her eyes, gently breaking the kiss. She looked up at Zim, glowing. "Well?"  
  
Zim looked like he needed to remember who he was. "What was that?" he asked, thunderstruck.  
  
"A kiss."  
  
Zim grinned. He hoped the 'kiss' wasn't a one-time thing. "What's next?"  
  
Gaz laughed. "Nothing. I'm only ten." But she wrapped him in a fierce hug before walking back to camp.  
  
Smiling proudly, Zim followed. He had shown 'love' who was in charge. It was no longer a plague to him. In fact, he found it to be quite enjoyable.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car-ride home was much like the one to the camping grounds. Conversation was scarce, each person lost in their own thoughts. This time however, none of them was frowning.  
  
As they pulled in front of Zim's house, he turned to Dib. He gave the human a nod of respectful recognition. Dib returned it. Gaz waved goodbye, smiling. Dib watched her in silent happiness. At last, he had been the one to put a smile on her face.  
  
Zim turned once he reached his door. He waved to Prof. Membrane, and smiled hesitantly at Gaz. She blew him a kiss. She and Dib laughed at the baffled expression on his face as they pulled away, heading home.

--------------------------------------------

Duh Duh! The end. But yuh can't get rid of me so easily! =grins evily= I'll be back, beside a different title soon. Tomorrow maybe, or the day after that....

Once again, thanks to all of my reviewers (and readers). Without your support I probably would've just wrote a sequel but not posted it. Thank you! :) As a token of my gratitude I am posting another pic or two of Dib's and Gaz's mother. They're not drawn in the style of the show, though. But rather, my own style thingy. Ye be warned! I'll post the addresses shortly. Ja Ne!


End file.
